A system, such as a computer or other type of electronic system, can include a storage device to store data. In some cases, a storage device can include both volatile storage and non-volatile storage. Volatile storage refers to storage that loses data stored in the volatile storage if power is removed from the volatile storage. A non-volatile storage, on the other hand, maintains data stored in the non-volatile storage even if power is removed from the non-volatile storage.